


Дочь моря

by Tykki, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Selkies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: встречаясь с селки, не прячьте её плащ...





	Дочь моря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [daughter of the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905206) by [miraphora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraphora/pseuds/miraphora). 



Позволив рыжей в первый раз привести её к себе домой, она старательно прячет плащ. Прячет в пещере, вход в которую затопляет прилив, аккуратно сложив плащ так, чтобы он не порвался и не потёрся. 

Она поступает так же во второй, третий и четвёртый раз, осторожничая, опасаясь, помня уроки матери. Ей не забыть, как руки матери, загрубевшие от готовки и уборки для мужа-рыбака, касались, царапая, её мягких щёк, как глаза, тёмные, словно торф, смотрели пронзительно и тяжело, когда мать говорила: 

— Слушай меня, Ниам. Никогда не позволяй отыскать твой плащ. 

Как кривились губы матери от недовольства, облегчения и зависти, когда она нашла спасение в волнах... И она слушается слов матери и не подпускает никого к плащу. 

Вот бы она ещё к сердцу никого не подпускала. 

В пятый раз она идёт в дом девушки, не снимая плаща, стискивая его у горла, и в сумерках вода капает с неё на дорожку. 

Она входит в дом, и её встречают мягкие поцелуи, нежные касания и разгорающаяся страсть. С искусной небрежностью она вешает плащ на старый деревянный стул, тот самый, что скрипит и немного накреняется, если не сесть так, как нужно. 

Проснувшись ещё затемно, даже раньше возлюбленной, она видит, что её плащ, неровно окрашенный морем, ниспадающий складками плащ всё так же висит на спинке стула. 

Хмурясь, она надевает плащ в лучах занимающегося рассвета и возвращается в море. 

Так повторяется и в шестой раз. И в седьмой. 

В восьмой раз она наконец не выдерживает, тоска и желание снедают её, и она стискивает волосы цвета ржавчины, чтобы придать силу своим словам. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, кто я, — говорит она своей возлюбленной, и в голосе её — прохлада морской пены и зов чаек. 

— Конечно, — отвечает возлюбленная, и рассветные лучи заливают её мягкое и нежное тело, подставленное по своей воле горло, бледное, как завитки внутри раковины. — У тебя вкус моря, — благоговейно шепчет девушка. 

Не отпуская рыжие пряди, она легонько встряхивает её и требовательно спрашивает: 

— Почему? Почему ты не хочешь оставить меня себе? 

Дом окутывает тишина, заполняя его, как приливные волны. Холодная, как подводное течение. Глубокая, как Ла-Манш. 

Глаза её возлюбленной темны и полны нежности. 

— Нужно ли мне ловить тебя в силки, сердце моё? Такой ли любви ты желаешь? 

Она глубоко утопает в своих мыслях, поражаясь и не зная, что думать, вспоминая загрубевшие руки и ледяные глаза матери. Её руки разжимаются, больше не стискивая рыжие волосы, гладя их вместо того, чтобы причинять боль. Её губы касаются изгиба плеча её возлюбленной поцелуем холодным и влажным, как море. 

— Какую же любовь ты мне дашь? 

Ответ приходит легко, быстро, уверенно: 

— Себя. Лишь себя, когда бы ты ни пожелала. Ты станешь вешать свой плащ у двери, ложиться в мою постель и будешь вольна уйти тогда, когда тебе нужно. 

Пока ты этого хочешь. Рыбак не ответил бы так, даже не подумал бы, что так можно ответить. 

В девятый раз она вешает плащ у двери, и неровно окрашенные складки колышутся рядом с сохнущей непромокаемой курткой.


End file.
